All That I've Got
by Beth Smith
Summary: Sequel to Everything You Want. Hyde knows he was meant to be with Jackie. But this wasn't quite what he had in mind. The terrible summary monster strikes again JH with some ED


**Disclaimer & A/N: **Don't own anything. None of the character, or the setting or the cars. Lol. Although Hyde's El Camino is hot, even though I usually don't like El Caminos. Lol. Anyway, I hope this comes out decent, but for some reason, when I try to write something like this, it doesn't come out so well. I don't know… Oh, well. Here goes nothing. Also, I'm just going to pretend that Leo is there for the sake of the story. Lol. And once again, I really don't like the ending all that much… I don't know. Let me know. I hope I didn't make Hyde too romantic/out of character here. Hrm.

**All That I've Got**

Hyde couldn't believe it. He and Jackie were getting married today. Nobody could believe it.

Hyde had wanted to elope and told Jackie so, but the look on her face would have turned a lesser man to stone. "Steven!" she'd said. "I have spent my whole life planning the perfect church wedding, and I am _not_ going to elope!"

Hyde didn't like the idea of the whole church wedding and all. He didn't even like going to church. But it was what Jackie wanted, and he wanted to make her happy… dammit.

He was in a room at the back of the church, pacing back and forth in his god-awful tux. He hated tuxes. He wanted to make Jackie happy, but God help him, he hated this whole formal thing.

Eric, who was Hyde's best man, kept watching his friend. "Um… Hyde, are you OK?" he asked.

"What the hell am I doin', Forman?" he asked, looking almost terrified. He tried to be Zen. He tried to calm down, but dammit, this was crazy. He wanted to make Jackie happy. But he hated the thought of this wedding. He hated thinking of standing in front of all their family and friends and saying what he was feeling to Jackie. And to top it all off, she'd insisted that they say their own vows, and he wasn't big on telling people what he was feeling, especially in front of a packed church.

He looked at Eric and said, "Forman, I gotta go to the bathroom, OK? I'll be right back."

Eric nodded as Hyde walked out of the room.

Hyde started to walk toward the bathroom, the whole wedding thing weighing heavy on his mind. Almost to the bathroom, Hyde turned on his heel and started toward the door. He had to get the hell out of there. He wanted to marry Jackie, but not like this…

-

Twenty minutes later, Eric was beginning to wonder where Hyde was. The wedding started in an hour. And Jackie was going to kill him if Hyde was off somewhere doing something stupid.

He went to the restroom and knocked on the door. No answer. Oh, man, he was in so much trouble with Jackie. He went around to the front of the church and knocked on the door of the bride room where Jackie, Donna, Kitty, and Jackie's mom were gathered. Kitty answered the door and said, "Oh, Eric," she said. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Steven!"

Eric sighed. "Mom, I need to talk to Donna… Like, right now."

Jackie called from the room, "Eric Forman, if you and Donna want to do it, you better wait until after my wedding!"

Eric forced a laugh. "Um… No, Jackie. No way would I be going to do it with Donna right now."

Donna walked out of the room and noticed Eric's nervousness. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Everything's just great!" he said, pulling her away from the room so that Jackie couldn't hear them. "Donna," he whispered. "Hyde's gone."

"He's what?" Donna exclaimed, before covering her mouth and praying that Jackie hadn't heard her.

Donna peeked back into the bride room. "Hey, Jackie, Eric said that they're worried there may not be enough ice for the reception, so we're gonna run to the store and get a few more bags, OK?"

"Oh, my God, Donna!" Jackie exclaimed. "Please hurry!"

Donna nodded. "I swear, I'll be right back."

She and Eric ran out to the Vista Cruiser, Donna forced to be more careful due to her heels. They climbed in, and Eric started out of the parking lot before Donna said, "Um, Eric… Where do you think he went?"

"No clue," Eric replied. "But I figured we'd just drive around until we find him."

"Oh, my God, Eric," she said, shaking her head. "Why did you take your eye off of him? Hyde's a flight risk."

Eric looked at his girlfriend, "He said he was going to the bathroom." The sheepish look on his face would have amused Donna any other time, but there was no way in hell she was going back to that church to tell Jackie that Hyde had taken off.

"Eric, have you never seen a single wedding movie? Don't you know that using the bathroom is the perfect excuse to run?" She shook her head, so angry that Hyde had done this. He was one of her best friends, but she couldn't believe how stupid he was being. Jackie was madly in love with him, and Donna had no desire to be the one to tell her that he was gone.

Donna and Eric tried desperately to think of anywhere Hyde could have gone. They went to the Hub, to Grooves, all over town. When suddenly, it came to Donna. "Eric. The FotoHut."

Eric turned the Vista Cruiser around in the parking lot of the Fatso Burger and headed toward the FotoHut. And just as Donna had thought, there was the black El Camino in Hyde's old parking spot. Eric turned the car into the drive thru lane, put it in park, and cut the engine, getting out of the car quickly. The two of them walked to the door and went inside.

And there was Hyde, rolling a joint, while talking to Leo. The two of them didn't notice Donna and Eric at first, and they heard Hyde talking. "Leo, man, it's not that I don't love Jackie… I just don't want to go through with this huge wedding and everything…"

Leo grinned at Hyde as he rolled his own joint. "Hey, man, if you love her… you gotta make her happy, man. Besides, man… If you don't do it the way she wants to… she'll make ya pay, man."

Hyde grinned, knowing exactly what Leo meant by "pay." "Guess that's true," he said.

Eric spoke up from behind them, making Hyde turn around quickly to face his friends. "Hyde," he said. "If you don't come back, Jackie's gonna kill ME."

Hyde looked at his friends, as if deep in thought. Donna walked over to him and took the joint away. "Hyde, there is no way I'm taking you back to the church high to marry my best friend."

Hyde shook his head. "Donna, I'm gonna have to be high to do this thing."

"Listen," she said, looking at her friend. "If you get in the car right now, I'll buy you a beer."

Hyde grinned. "You're a good man, Donna," he said, with a laugh.

Donna punched him in the arm, "Get bent, Hyde," she said, laughing.

The three of them went outside, Donna following Hyde to the El Camino while Eric took the Vista Cruiser alone. Donna made Hyde go into the convenience store with her while she bought the beer, and then, they headed back toward the church in a hurry. Once in the church, Hyde downed the beer just in time before Pastor Dave walked back to the room he was waiting in. "Steven," he said, smiling at Hyde, who was smiling right back, thanks to the beer. "It's time to go out there now."

Hyde just kept smiling. "That's cool," he said, amused with himself. He followed the pastor out to the front of the church, ready to get this thing over with.

-

Donna left Hyde and Eric and ran to the front of the church, walking into the bride room.

"Oh, my God, Donna!" Jackie exclaimed. "Where have you been?! It does NOT take that long to get ice!"

"Well…" Donna said slowly, hoping a story would come to her. "Um, all the ice at the stores close by was already sold out… And so Eric and I went to… another store… to get it, and it took a while…"

Jackie looked at Donna like she didn't quite believe her, but didn't have time to worry about it. Eric came back to the front of the church to walk with Donna into the sanctuary.

And then it was Jackie's turn. Since her dad was… well, Jackie liked to say "unavailable," though everyone knew that he was in jail… Jackie had asked Red to give her away. They closed the doors in the back, and for the shortest moment, Hyde felt his heart catch in his throat. He didn't like that feeling. It was like, she was almost his and they shut the door in his face.

But then the door swung back open, and there was Jackie, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. He'd heard everybody say stuff about brides "glowing," and he'd thought it was crazy, but Jackie looked amazing… She really did look like she was glowing. He wanted her so badly that he couldn't believe it.

-

Jackie looked at Steven, smiling when she saw a smile break through his Zen. It was the faintest of smiles, but it was enough. Jackie wanted to be with him so much. She walked toward the front of the church, keeping rhythm with the organ music. Steven had suggested they play Clapton at the wedding, but he hadn't thought for a minute that Jackie would go for that. And now that they were there, it didn't matter to either of them. They were too busy looking at each other across the room.

Jackie felt like she was about to explode by the time she got to the front of the church. Pastor Dave told her to join right hands with Steven, and the ceremony began.

-

Hyde's Zen was doing him no good anymore. He couldn't hide the smile on his face as he looked into her eyes. She gave his hand a little squeeze as Pastor Dave led them through the ceremony.

Hyde could feel the tightening feeling in his stomach as they got closer and closer to the part where he was going to have to tell Jackie how he felt about her in front of everybody. Maybe he should have told Donna to make it two beers. At least…

He felt like he was going to puke when Pastor Dave said, "Steven and Jackie have decided to say their own vows, so, Steven?"

Hyde tried to fight the fear inside and say what he wanted to say. The Zen was gone. He looked Jackie in the eye and said, "Jackie… I… I never thought I'd get married. I never thought I'd see the day when somebody'd make me want to settle down. But I guess you did, huh?" He grinned, feeling like a mushy idiot, even though he knew that the sweeter he was right now, the sweeter Jackie would be on the honeymoon. And he did have those mushy feelings for her, but he'd be damned if half of Point Place heard him say it to her. "Anyway," Hyde continued. "I'm… I'm glad you don't hate me anymore, and… And I hope that our future comes out like you were hoping it would." He grinned. That was as mushy as he was going to get. He'd shown her he loved her by asking her to marry him… by coming back to the church today, and he was going to show her even more when they were married.

-

Jackie looked at Steven, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe how sweet he was. It wasn't like him to talk like this in front of people, and she knew that it had taken a lot out of him to do that for her. She smiled at him through her tears and started her own vows. "Steven, when I first met you, I was afraid of you. You were so different than anyone else, and we had almost nothing in common. But one day, I began to realize who you really were… Someone amazing, who I could really learn from."

She wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled. "I love you, Steven. More than anything, and I can't wait to see what life has in store for us." Grinning deviously for the faintest glimmer of a moment, she said, "I love you, puddin' pop."

-

The things that Jackie said made Hyde's smile even bigger. Maybe he didn't need that extra beer after all. Even though her calling him "puddin' pop" in front of everyone was something he could have done without.

They exchanged rings, and then Pastor Dave pronounced them Man and Wife. Then came Hyde's favorite part. Kissing the bride. He leaned over Jackie and kissed her long and hard as their friends looked on, some of them still not quite believing what was happening.

The two of them faced the congregation as Pastor Dave said, "Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde."

The bride and groom made their way out of the church to the receiving line. The Forman's were some of the first people out. Red gave Hyde a firm handshake and hugged Jackie. Kitty gave Steven a huge hug and sniffled as she wiped away tears. "Oh, Steven, I'm so happy for you," she said, kissing his cheek.

The entire gang came by to show their love to their friends before Hyde was subjected to the torturing of his life… Wedding pictures. When they called for the groom's family, Hyde was touched to see the Forman's coming to the front of the church without even thinking about it. They were right… they were his family. WB and Angie were there, too. Edna hadn't bothered to show, but then again, she hadn't bothered to be a part of anything in her son's life, so why should he have expected it.

The bride's family consisted of the Pinciotti's and Jackie's mom.

Hyde stood there and smiled like he was supposed to for the pictures, but as soon as they were over, he put his arm around Jackie's waist and looked at Eric. "Forman, gimme my shades, man."

Eric smiled, reaching into his pocket, where Hyde's sunglasses were placed for safekeeping. "Here ya go," he said, handing the glasses over to his best friend. He was somewhat amused at the thought that Jackie and Hyde had gotten married before he and Donna had. Not that he wasn't planning to marry Donna, but still.

But for now, he was going to share Hyde and Jackie's day with them and be happy that his best friend was happy.

They headed out to the church fellowship hall for the reception, where Hyde, who had already had enough of being in front of everyone, had to give it one more go so he could cut the cake and feed a piece to Jackie, and have her do the same for him.

He cut the piece of cake and gave Jackie a respectable face full. She caught his finger in her mouth and licked the icing off, an action that made him wish desperately that they were already in the hotel room. Not that he wasn't glad he was making her happy at the moment, but if she kept doing stuff like that, he was going to have to throw her over his shoulder and head for that hotel room right then and there.

Jackie wasn't stupid enough to think that she hadn't just totally turned him on. But she shoved an equally generous piece of cake into his mouth, watching him laugh… Really honestly laugh… as he felt the cake all over his face. He leaned over Jackie and kissed her.

Eric made his toast to the couple, and then came the music, since Jackie had also insisted on dancing at their reception. Hyde, however, was ready to get the hell out of there.

He danced a few dances with her, then took off his sunglasses so that she could see his eyes. "Jackie. Baby… I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get outta here." He grinned as he leaned closer to say, "We can either stay here and dance for hours, or go do it for the first time as married people… Now, I for one am up for doin' it."

She shook her head at him, but her smile gave her away. "OK, Steven, let's go," she said, hooking her arm through his as she said called Kitty over to tell everyone that they were almost ready to go. She tossed the bouquet, which was caught by one of Jackie's cheerleader friends from high school, and Hyde followed with the garter, which was nabbed by Fez, who had practically fought for it. "It is still warm," the foreign man exclaimed, holding it to his cheek.

Hyde forced himself not to think about the fact that Fez was getting "needs" from his wife's body heat, and instead thought about the fact that, dammit, she was his wife. He'd done it. He'd proved them all wrong, and made Jackie happy. The two of them hurried to the freshly decorated El Camino in a shower of rice and Hyde cranked the car, screeching across the parking lot with a smile on his face.

Jackie slid to the middle of the car, resting her head on his arm and looking at his face, tracing the, oh, so familiar lines of his jaw, his nose, his forehead, with her eyes. She sighed, smiling at him. She closed her eyes and said, "Steven… I'm Mrs. Jackie Hyde…"

With a playful smile, Hyde said, "Don't remind me. I'm an old married man." He looked down at her face, and seeing the smile there was enough for him. He knew that he'd done the right thing. And doing the right thing felt pretty damn good.

Maybe things weren't going to be perfect. They never were. But she'd promised to take both sides of him… The good and the bad. And he knew that she'd meant it.

"Well," he thought to himself as he absentmindedly rubbed his wedding band with his thumb. "Here goes nothin'."


End file.
